Childish Delusion
by Kawaiibaka
Summary: (chapter 4 up!) Ninety-five percent of men, such as my co-worker Endymion are only after one thing. Lust not Love. I was wrong, there was someone who was able to commit, someone who could love me...
1. Chapter 1 Musings on past Loves

Author Notes/ Comments: 

Wow…my first fanfic in years. *sniffles* I am so proud! Well anyway, this was inspired and is based on the movie "Someone Like You" I will be using the royalty names for the two main characters and theorized English names for the generals. 

Kevin: Kunzite

Nick: Nephrite

Zack: Zoicite

Jack: Jadeite

K, I hope we are clear on that. Now on with the story… oh wait!

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor moon

**Chapter 1 – Musings of the Past**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I often wonder why men and women put themselves through so much suffering in order to find their one true love. That one person, that would love and cherish you for better or worse for richer or poorer, until death do you part.

Love is a childish delusion.

Ninety-five percent of men, such as my co-worker Endymion are only after one thing. Lust not love. Nothing will ever force these creatures to commit. We cannot penalize them, and it is in their nature. Endymion is a dangerous man, a fairy tale tall dark and handsome. Well dressed, laden with big money, not to mention well "equipped". 

Ah, you must suspect that he has jaded my heart. On the contrary, I am the only female to have yet to be jaded by the bastard in the company. Why do I have such a strong resistance towards his charms, while all others have been smitten by his disguised? 

It is simple.

We grew up together. 

I have known Endymion from the days I walked around in diapers. Actually, he found a great sense of duty to stuff sand down them at a regular basis. A boy three years my senior yet he never quite seemed to act his age. He would torment and tease me, I would cry, they would scold him. Growing up with Endy was not as horrible as it seemed, we did have our moments. As we grew older, nothing changed, he would torment, I would cry, he would panic, and I would laugh. It was a happy cycle of childhood friendship. Now all that was left was to grow up, fall in love and get married right? 

HAH!

Life took a cruel bend in Endymion's senior year, his parents were killed in a car crash. Endy changed. He became cold and distant, he pushed everyone away including me. He graduated high school and with a cold "goodbye", he went off to University in North America. It was the last I saw of Chiba Endymion. 

Or so I thought. 

I was young, naïve and inexperienced, throughout my high school and university years. I was fortunate enough to have dated members of the five percent of the male population, able to willingly commit.

Nick was my first love, he was funny, handsome, popular, and a year older. I dated him throughout my freshmen and sophomore year in high school. What drew me to him was his mesmerizing smile, and charms. He always knew what to say and when to say. At the time I was positively sure he was the one.

To bad, he did not feel the same way. He did not love me, no he cared for me, but that was it. Therefore, we broke up at the end of my sophomore year, and he went of to England. It took me awhile to get over Nick, he was my first love after all. Nevertheless, we still stayed close friends, and to this day, he still writes of his adventures and antics. 

I had dated the popular guy, and it did not work out so I tried the smart guy. Zach was my math tutor, he was an extremely intelligent, cute and adorably shy guy. Apparently he had been to busy with his nose buried in piles of books to notice the female population pass by. We were the same age, and yet sometimes Zach seemed more like a shy little boy. In our relationship, I brought him out of his closet and in turn, he showed me that there was more to science and the world then boring textbooks.

Now, unlike Nick, Zach loved me. I was pretty sure because it took him three full days of trying to tell me. He loved me so much that he would have willingly dropped the offer for Harvard University, just to be with me. However, I could not let him throw his dream away for me. His dream was his first love, I was his second, even thought he would not admit it. So I let him go. 

You would think that I should have lost all hope by now right. Wrong. I was ready to open my heart, and let anyone in…oh yea, I was that stupid. My stupidity almost got me raped if I was not for Kevin. I had attended a, fraternity party and was foolish enough, to drink the alcohol so brashly offered to me. Soon enough I found my self in a bedroom, trying to fight off a horny bastard while my head spun around in circles. It was an unfair loosing battle, and I was horrified at the thought of what the idiot would do to me. Suddenly I felt someone ripping the bastard off me, strong arms held me securely, I was curious to know who my saviour was but my head was swimming in drugs and consciousness betrayed me and left. 

I woke up, the next morning in his dorm room. I had never spoken to him before in campus. Kevin was the type of person that usually kept to himself. Tall, handsome and serious, a smile on his chiselled cheekbones was a rare catch. Yet somehow, he fell in love with me. We dated for two years, I even moved in with him. Life with Kevin was comfortable, he loved- no he was in love with me, but strangely enough, I was not in love with him. The time came when Kevin ask me to marry him…

I refused. 

I had never seen Kevin show so much emotion. He cried, held me and he begged me to give him a chance, to explain to how I could not love him, when he could love no other but me. I suppose it was a selfish decision on my part but Kevin deserved someone better! Someone who would love him back wholeheartedly as he would love her, and that person was not me. 

I felt to utterly pathetic, but I knew that if I had accepted his offer that I would have been miserable, longing for something that I do not even know. So I walked out of his life… 

I graduated University, left home to start a life of my own. I slowly climbed my way up the corporate ladder and by my 25th year, I was a Jr. Executive of the Hino Corps. Work was a wonderful distraction from my romantic failures, but I would soon find out that it was even better at providing heartaches. It was here, where I met up with my past, Endymion was to be my corporate partner. 

And the man, that would change my views of love, Jack 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of chapter 1**

So….what do think? Not much of a story line yet, I just wanted to give u people a history lesson first ... heehee. I try to give put you into an emotional roller coaster the best I can. 

I deeply appreciate your comments and constructive criticism. And if you feel the need to vent out a flame..go right ahead! If you do have the time, you can review or email me at kawaiibaka@msn.com or call me at 905--- …. O, maybe I should not give you that one.. _ 


	2. Chapter 2 Knight in a Navy Suit and a Ch...

Author Notes/ Comments: EEEE... I don't know if you guys noticed but I used "Aino Corps" as in Minako Aino but now

I decided to use Rei instead so it's now "Hino Crops" I'll have to go edit that minor detail. I hope I didn't cause any confusion. 

Now too all 7 of you who review ( minus "geeiwunderwho???" AKA CHRISTA! hehe) Thank you from the bottom of my heart! 

Ali, you should go c "Some One Like You", I don't have much of it in the fic right now ( at least not yet!) But it's a really good

movie, with an interesting "New Cow Theory"o, yea and thx for the pointer with the "comas" I went back and tried to fix it 

the best I could! 

Leo hime san, be careful what you say, cuz I might kidnapped you and take you to my English teacher to try to convince her

to give me a 90% on English ^_^ 

To whoever the person, who wrote review and never left their name, THX U! It was a real nice esteem booster, but ahh! 

wat a high expectation I have to live up too! dun forget to leave ur name on ur next review too! 

o.. and christa since I didn't come to school on Monday .. *WHACKS CHRISTA W/ a FRY PAN* 

and to for the ppl to requested for the net chapter .. Your wish is my command! 

Now on with the story… oh wait!

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor moon, OR the movie Someone Like You

**Chapter 2 – Knight in a Navy Suit and a Childhood Friend **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am a confident, attractive and successful young woman. I will show them how great Serenity Tsukino is, and eventually they will all bow down before me. HAHAHAHAHA

"Watch out!" 

"EH?" What a way to deflate my ego. I had tripped and fallen on a mouse size crack on the polished marble floor. Amazing, my first day as a Jr. Executive and I just manage to embarrassed myself in the building lobby. 

"Are you alright Miss?" 

Blond hair, jade eyes, nice smile, never seen him around here before.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked again. I realized I must have looked like a gaping fish. It should be illegal for man to look that good!

"I'm –m- I'm- fine..." real smooth Serenity. Now, to quickly escape before I embarrassed my self even further. "Ow...", never mind…it appears my mother was right after all. High heels would be the death of me.

"You appear to have sprained your foot, here let me help you" and with that, he swept me off my feet and into his arms, Armani suit, Gucci pumps and all. 

"I appreciate the gesture, I'm not sure this is necessary at all, really it's just a sprained ankle. I'm sure I can manage," I protested, quite confident at the fact, that my face was redder than a ripe tomato. 

"Nonsense, now what kind of man would I be if I didn't help out a beautiful damsel in distress?" He dismissed my protest, and flashed a charming smile. I nearly melted into mush on the spot, I doubt I would ever walk again. "Now where to milady?" he flashed another charming grin. I suspect he is unaware of how lethal his smiles are. 

"64th floor…" if he insists, I might as well play the damsel in distress. 

"Hang on tight" if he meant my arms around his neck, no problem! He broke into a mad dash, barely making it to the closing elevator doors. "Whoo! We made it." 

The elevator atmosphere was tense, and I could not help but break out into a fit of laughter. "Now what can be so amusing?" My knight in a crisp navy suit, inquired. 

"I just realized what a silly picture we must make..." I let out another fit of laughter. 

"How refreshing...," He commented. 

"What is?" 

"Your laugh" 

That did it, I was lost for all words. His eyes was mesmerizing vibrant jade green. I blushed and broke our gaze. "I'm sorry, I don't think I've introduced myself yet, Serenity Tsukino." 

"Jack Hallows, it's my pleasure to meet you" 

Boy he seem to love making me blush, "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before Jack" 

"Well actually-" 

DING

"Oh we're here!" the elevator doors retracted and we were met with a series of reactions. 

"Serenity?" 

"It's alright, I'm fine, just another klutz attack" I assured them, and before we stepped off the elevator everyone was back to their work. 

"Why do I get the impression that situations like this happen often?" Jack commented. 

"Often" is an understatement, but this is the first time a man as handsome as you carried me all the way up here," I laughed and this time was joined by his low masculine chuckle. "Actually I was just recently promoted and from what I remember, I think my office is right around the corner" 

"Jr. Executive, huh?" He teased with a mock impression, at the engraved plack bolted on the office door. I reached out of the doorknob, but before I got a hold of it, the door swung open. We were greeted with the sight of tall handsome man dressed in kaki coloured twill blazing, accenting his caramel tan. Ebony black hair, royal blue eyes, lush lashes, chiselled cheekbones. They all just keep popping up today, now do they? First Jack and now this man. Someone must really love me from above…wait a second! 

"Endy?" 

"Serena?" 

"I see you two know each other…" Jack interrupted in hopes to snap us out of our stupor. 

Jack failed because I was still numb with shock. "Long times to no see, Endy…" was all I could manage. It was unnerving to see someone standing right in front of you whom you cared so much about, and whom went away with no prospect of ever coming back. "I didn't think I would ever see you again" 

Endymion, smiled and ran a hand through his lush ebony hair, "I decided that it was about time I came home." He answered with the same boyish grin I was accustomed too, and then he critically raised an eyebrow. 

It hit me, he was wondering what I was doing in Jack's arms. "Klutz attack" I simply stated. He pretended to buy the excuse and formed an "O" with his lips. I proceeded to reach for one of my pumps with a mission for it to make a painful contact with his hard head, but I was sadly interrupted when Mr Hino entered the office. 

"Ah! I see you have all met-"he paused and eyed, our position. "–you seem to be getting quite well enough it seems. I blushed. "I hope you like your new office we got it specially renovated just for the three of you. Well know, I have to tend to other matters, I'll leave you three to get acquainted some more."

"I'm sorry Mr. Hino, but the "three of us"?" 

"Yes, Serenity, Endymion Chiba and Jack Hallows are your knew Jr. Executive partners" 

"This should prove interesting" Jack smirked and winked at me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of chapter 2**

and soo.. let da games begin! heehee

I deeply appreciate your comments and constructive criticism. And if you feel the need to vent out a flame..go right ahead! If you do have the time, you can review or email me at kawaiibaka@msn.com or call me at 905--- …. O, maybe I should not give you that one.. _ 


	3. Chapter 3 What Happened To The Girl I Us...

Author Notes/ Comments: should have posted it as one chapter , but it was little to late ... sorry 

glad u like the summery,** just some girl with no life** It bugs me when ppl say thy suck at doing summery IN their summery, I bet they ain't half bad when they try

Thx for the pointer on the word "Milady" ** Leo Hime-san**...I knew it didn't look right, teaches me not to trust my word processor _ 

_Kawaiibaka Devil: HAHA you have to edit! Kawaiibaka Angel: But I hate editing! _

Well you c, **Abby** I had this chapter written out for quite a while now.. I just wanted to drive you insane! lol j/k! 

**Articflames, ** for pointing out Usagi's chararacter, honestly I am having trouble with her character development, but another reason is that, Usagi will be having some changes of heart. There will be point where, Usagi is willing to be love, a point where's she TOTALLY in love, a point where's she bitter ( which is where the first chapter takes place and will come together again somewhere around the middle) What I'm trying to say is, in the 2 chapter, Usagi back track to the past, but it still talking in present tense -- I know it's strange. lol and I do realize that my writing still did change from the first to the second and to the following chapters. I hope that clears some of it up without giving to much away. 

thanx for all your support ppl!

and now for everyone who wanted another chapter.. TADA! 

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor moon, OR the movie Someone Like You

**Chapter 3 – What Happened To The Girl I Used To Know?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Hino the president of the company left us in an uncomfortable situation. Jack disposed me of at the nearest chair available and proceeded to take of his blazer and loosen his tie

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced, Endymion Chiba" he held out his hand. 

"Jack Hallows" the other replied and took Endy hand and shook it but they did not break apart. Oh no, this was all too familiar, two men measure each other up. Boys, men, there was no difference they will never grow up. I do not know how much longer they plan to stare at each other, but I have better stop them before they fell in love. Now we defiantly did not want that happening now would we. 

"Serenity, your mother is on line 2" Lita, my personal assistant came out from the middle office, which I am assuming is mine. Note to my self: Thank Lita for diversion later. 

"Oh would you mind helping me into the office, I sprained my ankle in the lobby" 

Lita sighed. "Again?" 

"What do you mean again?" I asked defensively, but Lita's attention was already lost. She gaped widely at the unmistakably handsome men standing in the central office. "Lita I'll liked you to meet Jack Hallows and well...I'm sure you remember Endymion, from high school. Jack this is my personal assistant Lita Kino." She obviously did not hear a word I said. She must much to preoccupied at the task of drooling over them to notice the introduction. I half dragged and limped with the astonished girl into the office.

"Serena darling pinch me... Those gorgeous men out there are you partners? " Lita handed me the headset in a half-dazed stupor. 

"Moshi Moshi?" 

" Usagi-chan!" 

I winced at the sound of my childhood pet name "Kaasan don't call me that!" 

"Hai hai, I called to tell to come home for dinner tomorrow night. 

"Come home for dinner? What the occasion Kaasan? 

"Didn't you hear? Chiba Mamoru came back from the North America. He called two days ago and I invited him over for dinner for tomorrow" 

Mamoru? Oh, yes Endy…since when did he use his Japanese name? "Hai, Okaasan, he's working at Hino Corporation, the same company I work for." 

"How wonderful!...Has he asked you to marry him yet?" 

"Okaasan!" 

"Yare, yare... I was only joking"

"Would you like me to bring anything tomorrow? " 

"Iie…Usagi-chan, just make sure you come home, your father and I miss you" 

"Hai, Okaasan. Give Otousan a kiss for me, and tell Shingo to bring his girlfriend over tomorrow night. I love you, bye!" 

I sighed and sank in into the plush desk chair, I could get used to this. So this was what it was like to have your own office, sayonara stuffy cubical! The room was almost entirely red and white except for a few touches of black here and there. There was even a vase of dozen roses on my desk. 

Clunk, Clunk

My ears perked up at the sound, and I realized it was Endy, at the other side of a frosted glass wall. He grinned sheepishly. Who's big idea was it to build an office with glass walls? You might have as well taken the walls off and saved some money. I limped over and pulled the red blinds down to rid my eyes of his ridiculous grin. I let out a sighed and leaned on the glass wall, then in dawned on me, the other side of the office was also walled with glass. Oh yay…

Knock Knock

"Come in" 

Lita peeked "Ready for your agenda?" 

I took in a deep breath and nodded earnestly, it was my first day as someone who was "high-up" and I was more than nervous. 

"Alright, I got you a French vanilla coffee and a bagel, lightly toasted, fat free strawberry cream cheese. Just the way you like it." 

"Lita your angel sent from heaven, I don't know what I would do without you!" 

"I know" she grinned and opened up a leather bound folder. "Here we go; you have 10:15 board meeting at the top floor executive board room. Rachel wants to see you at her office at 1 pm- " 

"Rachel is back? Since when? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" 

"I was going to tell you as soon as you came in but you were a little "preoccupied." I childishly blew raspberry at her. "She just flew in from Australia yesterday" 

"Do you know if she's free for lunch?" 

"Probably not, if she was she'd be probably spending it with us" 

"Good point…is that all for today?" I wondered what could be so important that would keep Rachel from spending lunch with us.

"I haven't really been informed on what your first assignment will be, I suppose the Big Boss will hand it to you three, at the meeting. I suggest you spend some time with your knew partners, you have to admit, their both quite the lookers" 

"Yea, Jack's quite the charmer, did you know he me carried all the way up here?" 

"I know, the whole office has been talking about it" 

"WHAT?" Was deliberately trying to make me choke of the bagel? . 

"Oh don't worry Serena, it will be old news soon. Give it about a day or two. Remember when Rachel threw out a that guy from her office and the only clothing he had on was a thong?" Now there picture I did not want to remember

"You had to admit, he had nice buns, Rachel sure knows how to pick he men" 

Lita spaced out and pressed a button on her headset. "She should come up now? Ok, I will inform her right away. The board meeting is about to start, you should head upstairs. Will you be alright?" Lita asked eyeing my sprained ankle.

"I'll be okay, I'm sure either one of the boys will be more than willing to help me out" Lita nodded and agreement and proceeded to exit the office only to discover Endymion at the other side of the door. 

"You heading upstairs?" he asked casually. 

"As a matter of fact yes, do you mind carrying me?" 

"Why do I have to carry you?" 

"Because your mother taught you to be a gentleman" I scolded, but I knew I should have not said that. The topic of Endy's parents was a very sore spot. 

He pretended not have heard, and promptly swept me into his arms. 

"Have you been gaining weight?" 

How dare him! "How would you know, you haven't seen me in since my freshman years in high school" 

"But I did see some of your graduation pictures?" 

"How on Earth did you get a hold of my graduation pictures?" I nearly fell of his arms in surprise.

"Your mother sent them to me" I think it was about time I had a little chat with Okaasan. I had always suspected, that my mother knew Endy's whereabouts, why she never told, I do not know. Endymion was family, my father even went as far as to offered him a place in our home, after the accident.

"You're ruining my image," he whispered into my ear. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Look around you" I looked around, and I was greeted with about 40 pairs of envious female eyes. 

"Impressive, your first day at Hino Crops and you're already quite a hit with the female staff" 

" I can't help that I am so irresistible." I slapped my forehead at his ignorance, he chuckled with a rich deep tone, sending shivers down my spine. It took me awhile to realize how much he had changed. I remembered him as tall handsome young man, he had been cold and aloof, barely recovered from the tragedy of his parent's death when he left right after his high school graduation. Something happened to him in the U.S, but something tells me he was not ready to talk about it.

I looked up to find his midnight blue eyes gazing down at me down at me. "What?" I simply asked. 

"You were so immersed in your thought, you looked...you looked so serious..." 

"Whats is wrong with being serious, from what I can remember you weren't exactly a jester back when we were kids" 

"I was when we played together" 

"But you were always so serious when you were with your friends, especially around the girls. They use to think you were so gown and mature. If only they knew you still wet your bed at the age of 10 and that you kept a scruffy stuffed old bunny, that I gave you underneath your pillow."

"You leave Usagi-chan out of this!" 

"You still have it?" How amusing, weird but strangely adorable. Then again, this was Endy. 

"What happened, to the loud lively girl, who used to run around like a chicken when I stuffed sand down her diapers?" 

Did he really want an answer to that question, I looked him in the eye. I see. Alright then I'll give it to him. "Her best friend, flew off to North America to hide from his grief and the girl was left grow up by herself…that's what happened to her" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of chapter 3**

Serenity still hasn't discovered Endymion's umm... "hobby: .. teehee.. 

awww... What happened Jack? ... 

*evil glint in da eye* heehee

OK.. i kno i really need to get the plot moving... I promise chapter 4 will be BIG 

I deeply appreciate your comments and constructive criticism. And if you feel the need to vent out a flame..go right ahead! If you do have the time, you can review or email me at kawaiibaka@msn.com or call me at 905--- …. O, maybe I should not give you that one.. _ 


	4. Chapter 4 Skeletons in the Closet

Author Notes/ Comments: Sorry it took so long, sorta lost my muse, but it's comming back i hope

Thank you to all the reviewers you guys are what got me back on my feet (especially when ppl started bugging for the next chapter lately _...but dun think i won't get annoyed! = p lol) I really plan on making this fic a long one...which means the "two main characters" are NO where near a happy ending because i plan on making them suffer *evil laugh* ... okay enough of that. What i really mean to say is i hope you stay with me and help along dis little escapade of mine (i sound like i'm going to climb mount everest or sumthin!) and along the way and with all your help i hope to improve my writing skills. teehee 

oh wait...one more final not in the first chapters i used "Rachel" for Rei's name, but it seemed quit odd since everyone calls her "Rei" so i changed it to "Reichel" ... i'm not sure if it looks okay. tell me what u think bout it. 

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor moon, OR the movie Someone Like You

**Chapter 4 – Skeletons in the Closet**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second the simple answer escaped from Serenity pretty pink lips and registered into the man's head, Endymion disappeared. Physically he was still there, in his arms he carried a load identified as one third of his partnership, or rather the envy of all female race at this very moment. The lucky lady on the other hand, was not every pleased. Endy had yet again picked up his brain, or whatever was left of it, and decided to hide into some dark little corner in his perverse mind. 

Coward. 

It was one of his more aggravating mannerisms, to ran away and avoid when things became complicated. She made no efforts to encourage further conversations, because they both knew the out come of further tampering of old wounds. Endymion promptly disposed her off unto a chair next to Jack, upon reaching the meeting room. He tactfully chose a seat where he would have no problem avoiding her, without effort. 

"What happened?" Jack inquired as he propped up his head upon one elbow in the most un professional manner. Serenity could hardly contain a smile at the sight of the man's almost "gleeful" expression. 

She mirrored his position, and leaned in closer to his handsome face. "Am I mistaken or do you work for the national enquirer?" 

"I'm just curious as all" He replied in a nonchalant manner, leaning back, with a twinkle in his eyes. "You see, my first impression was that you two used to be involved or are involved. And my suspicious was supported by the way Endymion measured me at our introduction. Judging form your earlier reactions and mannerism I've come to several conclusions 

1. You and Endymion used to be involved and have yet to settle things

2. You and Endymion are involved, and are currently suffering a rift in your relationship

3. You and Endymion aren't involved…OH! But one of you sure wants to be!" 

"And what reason may I ask fuels such curiosity" Serenity inquired, her patients was running dry. What right did this man have to poke his nose into something he nothing to do with? 

Jack closed his eyes, ruffled his hair and combed it back with his long slender fingers. His eyes opened to reveal his jade eyes and he smiled. "I want to know if I have chance with you Serenity" 

Serenity resembled a deer caught in the headlights. She was at lost for words for the blond mans daring frankness. In any other place she would have played her cards right but not here. Not in the office and especially not at a board meeting. 

"Alright people let get down to business! I apologize for the delay, personal business pressed to the attention." Mr Hino's tall frame decked in a crisped navy suit entered the office with his daughter Reichel Hino and personal assistants at his tail. Serenity gave an inward sigh of relief; the meeting would stall time, if only she could manage to avoid Jack for the rest of the day. The occupants of the room scattered to their seats as Mr. Hino reached his with brisk strides at the head of the table. Reichel Hino stood beside her father's chair with a stern mask of professionalism on her beautiful porcelain face. 

" Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, I trust you had a good holiday, and are now ready to get back to work harder than ever, especially with the new changes we will be having within the company" Reichel announced curtly. "As most of you should know, before the holidays, we successfully struck up a partnership merger with Aino Corporations. Both companies plan on launching a new line of products, which are to enter the market by next year. This partnership will take a great lot of effort and will be the center of business for the next several years. However, Hino Corporations will still be working with all our other individual projects. As a solution, we have hired three new Executives that will be specifically in charged with the partnership. These three people will be working and cooperating with Aino Corporations. Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like to introduce our three new Jr. Executives, Jack Hallows, Serenity Tsukino and Endymion Chiba." The meeting broke into a moderate welcome applause, as the three stood up and acknowledge their welcome. "Good, now that formal introductions have been made, lets get down to business!" 

Serenity groaned

2 hours, and exactly 3 minuts and 15 second later the meeting was finally dismissed. There was but one word running through Serenity's mind, "Lunch! Lunch! Lunch! Lunch!" However, as the occupants herded towards the exit, Serenity held her seat. Jack left the room engaged in conversation with the President his hands flew in wild gestures as the Mr Hino laughed heartily. Endymion gave Serenity a puzzled look before his attention was distracted by a redhead woman latching an arm around his and tactlessly offering him a personal tour of the building. 

Serenity still held her seat

"I see you couldn't wait to see me" the last person besides herself, commented with a smirk. 

"Don't flatter yourself Rei, besides I needed a reason to get away from those two. Speaking of those two, did you have anything to do with setting me up in a partnership with Endy?" 

"And what if I did?" Reichel bit her lip as Serenity figure hunched over in expiration. Reichel dropped the professional composure and sat where Jack had previously occupied. "Forgive me Serena, there was nothing that could be done, it was my father's decision. Endymion was one of the best we could find, and you and Hallows were the other two. Please believe me when I say that there was utterly no intension to dig up the long buried past" 

"I'm alright, in a way it good to know he's okay. I guess it better than wondering and worrying about what had happen to him." Serenity shook away the familiar unwelcome feeling in her heart and manages a smile. 

An alien growl escaped Rei's body and she blushed a deep crimson red. "I'm starving!"

"Isn't that my line?" Serenity smirked. "Who's the pighead now?" 

Rei stood up and playfully slapped the blond girl's back, "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch at Usagi Ya's" 

Serenity cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, "Who are you and what did you do to the 'almighty, I think I'm the Queen of the World Reichel Hino'? "Rei responded with a childish raspberry. 

"Hurry up before I change my mind!" Rei spun on her heels and exited the room. 

Serenity bolted off her seat and dashed after Reichel and tackled the unsuspecting girl from behind "Hey, I never said I didn't want to come!" 

"Too late!" Reichel proclaimed in a sweet voice, before she realizes the bad move.

Serenity began to whine. 

The girls casually made their way out of the building, oblivious to the attention they attracted as Serenity whined with expert melodrama and Reichel threatened and hissed in return. Yet there was an unmistakeable quirk on Rei's pretty lips. "This" was like old times; Serenity's casual personality was a refreshment to the intense formality she had experienced in America. A feeling of dread suddenly clouded her mind. There were things she could not tell Serenity, things she must not tell her. Such things were better of kept as skeletons in the closets. She and Endymion had agreed to keep everything silent, for Serenity's sake.

Usagi Ya was a quaint little coffee house right across the company building. It was no wonder that Serenity loved the little coffee house for the whole interior was decorated with adorable rabbits and old Victorian lace and frills. It often reminded her of the times she played "tea" with her dolls as a child. 

Reichel diligently nibbled on strawberry from her bunny decorated fruit bowl as Serenity wolf down her seventh slice of the dark chocolate mousse cake. She had always wondered how Serena managed to shoved all those food down her throat and still remained the petite at 4'll girl she had met in highschool. Serena gulped down the last piece of the cake and sipped the last drop of her taro bubble tea. She leaned back from the table and sighed with content. 

"Done?" Rei raised a suspicious eyebrow. Serenity looked thoughtful. Reichel gave up and asked, "Coffee?" 

Serenity shook her head but then her lips brightening into a smile, "White hot chocolate!" Serenity wasted no time ordering, and in a hint of a second she had already sent a waitress scurrying back to the kitchen.

"Will you tell me what happened in America or was feeding me your only intension?" Serenity leaned in, with a gleeful twinkle in her eyes. 

"Well daddy wanted me to learn the trick and trade of the company-"

"I didn't mean that! I meant men! There was someone wasn't there? I knew it! Who was it?" 

Reichel was speechless, she hated being put on the spot, and Serenity had a knack for intuition. "I...I … really Serena nothing happened…" she insisted. 

The blond girl leaned back and pouted, and Reichel gave in. 

"Alright there was a guy and he was …he was perfect!" Rei blurted it out as Serena smiled with triumphed. There was no way around the Serenity once her nose caught on to something and she would have had to spill it sooner or later. Thought if she was tactful enough, Serenity would have never realized that she never mention his name. 

Serenity nodded in understanding between sips from her cup. "I see, so he proposed to you, but then everything fell apart…I'm sorry Rei" 

"It's alright, some just don't work out" She hated lying to Serenity, but it was only a half life! 

"Where is he now?" 

Reichel chocked on her nutmeg espresso. "Where is he? …um… you know what..I, I … I don't know!" She could hardly resist hitting herself for the obvious lie but Serenity's attention had already been distracted. Reichel spotted her distraction and her jaw dropped. 

"Endymion?" Serenity exclaimed dropping her cup. The porcelain china met the floor and crumbled into tinny little pieces. 

Neither woman had time to notice the broken cup for they were too occupied at guessing the identity of the woman who currently had her body draped all over Endymion's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**End of chapter 4**

phase 1 of Endymion's hobby... oh don't worry it get worse ... = ] 

aww...i'm sorry i broke my promise i know it's not that big of a chapter but atleast we're getting some progress! 

i'm currently writing the next chapter this very moment so stay tuned!

I deeply appreciate your comments and constructive criticism. And if you feel the need to vent out a flame..go right ahead! If you do have the time, you can review or email me at kawaiibaka@msn.com or call me at 905--- …. O, maybe I should not give you that one.. _ 


End file.
